Brotherhood
by themagnificent ME
Summary: When nations start paying more attention to Canada than America Alfred knows he has to do something, after all he's the hero. eventual RusCan, rape, abuse. collaboration between myself & MissHelga.  it's up on DA to.


Lately it seemed as though people were comparing America to the once invisible Canada.

"Did you hear that Canada legalized gay marriage? Why hasn't America done that, yet?"

"America's Healthcare is so high! I hear most of his Northern citizens actually drive to Canada for free Healthcare."

"Canada was always the good English colony. He is still loyal to England and France, even though he is his own nation, now. Not like America. He's always fighting with those two at meetings."

"Canada is so much cuter that America! He's so innocent. America is just ignorant."

"America gets a lot of their best singers and comedians from Canada, you know."

Canada. Canada. Canada! Lately, Alfred couldn't go anywhere without hearing something about his brother. What happened to the invisible little nation? Little? Well, even Al had to admit that Canada was anything but little. He was the second largest nation in the world! But, he was so quiet, that many passed him over. Not like America. America was loud and outspoken. He was the Hero, God damn it! He thought that beating Canada at hockey would make people forget Matthew, again. But, all he heard was how amazing Canada did at beating Russia, instead!

It wasn't fair! Alfred worked so hard to get everyone's attention on him and away from his brother but nothing seemed to work! Alfred knew that if he didn't do something drastic soon, Canada would become more popular than him. And he couldn't have that. He had to find some way to break Canada. Some way to crush Mathew's will. Matthew would be the quiet and unnoticed one again, just as it was meant to be. After all, Alfred was the Hero.

~~~

Ivan stared at Canada. Such a cute sweet country, and so popular too. He should be one with Russia. Slowly the big man stood and walked over to the smaller male.

"Hello Matvey." Ivan placed his hand on Canada's shoulder

Canada let out a small amusing eep as he felt the large hand take hold of his shoulder. He turned around and looked into the darker violet eyes of Russia.

"H-hello Russia" Matthew stuttered blushing. He didn't feel comfortable being on such familiar terms with Ivan as to address the large man by his human name and wished that the other country would use his official name as well.

Ivan frowned at Matthew using his official name. Ahh well he'd change that.  
>"Matvey will be one with Mother Russia da?" Ivan asked smiling down at the smaller man.<br>Matthew stared at him for a moment to shocked to speak.

"U-ummm I-I'm sorry, I-I, I hear England calling!" Matthew turned tail and ran.

Alfred watched as Ivan asked his little brother to be one with him and his brother turned and ran. That was it! It was so simple! He knew how he would become the Hero once more. How he would get all the other countries to forget his brother.

~~~

Alfred liked to think he knew his brother pretty well. He's been keeping tabs on him all these years, after all. He saw the way that Mattie would glance at the Russian during meetings, his eyes nervous and full of fear, especially after the meeting where the large Russian had sat on him.

Ivan was a natural predator. You didn't even need to ask the Baltics to know what he was capable of. It was obvious that he has had his way with them on many occasions. He would convince Russia to take Mattie. Better yet, why not make a quick buck while he's at it? America was going to sell Canada's fine ass virginity to Russia.

~~~

"Hey, Russia" Alfred said walking up to the huge nation.

Ivan turned to glare at him, "What do you want America?" He asked a dark purple aurora beginning to surround him.

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to spend some time with Mattie tonight? For a small price of course." Alfred flashed his 100 mega watt smile at the large nation.

~~~

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred stumbled while trying to walk. He and Matthew kept themselves up by putting an arm around the other. "Thanks for goin' an' gettin' a drink with me, buddy. I love you, man. Love you." Alfred spoke, slurring his words, purposely.

"A-al. You...you're dr-drunk," Matthew giggled, half drunk, himself. "Let's just get you b-back to our room. O-okay?"

Alfred had forced Matthew to go drinking with him at the bar near the hotel the Nations were staying at. Alfred had also insisted that Mattie stay in his room that night for "brotherly bonding."

"No-nooo. YOU'RE drunk, Matt! I...I'm..I'm, I'm...I'm sober...completely!" Which he indeed was. Alfred had made sure the bar was dark and loud, so Matthew didn't see that he had barely touched his glass all night. The drunk act he had now was for Mattie's sake. To lull him in to a sense of security, in a way.

"Al, we're he-here. You are...heavy. I ca-can't reach the k-key." The drunken, but not completely wasted, Canadian was having trouble getting the room key out of his pocket.

"Just lay me 'gainst the wall, bro. I'll get up inna sec." Alfred slid down the wall with his back, sitting on the floor. "Gimme the key. So I dun get locked out."

"Don't...Don't blame me if you sleep in the hall." Matthew giggled, letting the key-card slip from his fingers into Alfred's lap.

"Yeah, yeah," the scheming nation chuckled darkly and quietly. Matthew just shrugged it off as a drunkard's thing.

Matthew made his way through the doorway of the room, wobbling a bit from the alcohol in his system. He kicked off his shoes and wrestled off his socks as he came in. Matthew had started taking his red hoodie off, deciding he would just sleep in his underwear, when he heard the squeak and click of the door shutting and locking. He heard footsteps advance towards him, Alfred finally got up then, he thought, making his way towards the bed. Slowly and with the halting movements of someone half drunk Matthew began to remove his shirt.

Matthew heard a low dark chuckle from behind him, as if Alfred found his attempt to undress rather funny. Stupid drunken Al, Matthew thought ignoring him and continuing his struggles. He had started to wrestle with his belt which seemed to want to fight him to the end when he heard the same dark chuckle again and realized that it did not belong to Alfred. Spinning around the slight blond came face to chest with a much taller and broader person than Alfred. Looking up he stared into the dark lustful eyes of Russia.

"Feel free to continue," Ivan purred in a dark, suggestive voice.

"Mon dieu, la Russie! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?" The smaller of the two nations backed up in fear until his legs met with the side of the bed.

"In English, da? I do not understand your French." Ivan Braginski's face held a look of intrigue, amusement, and desire, his stance reminding Matthew of some large predator.

"I...I said...W-what are you do-doing h-here?" It was obvious that poor Matthew was terrified of the larger nation alone in the room with him.

"Da...I come to claim what is promised to me." The Russian stalked towards him, Matthew having nowhere else to go or run, trapped by the bed, could only lean away from the large nation. Russia grabbed Matthew's chin and pulled Canada's face up to look at his own. With his other big hand, he held Matthew's wrists together. "You will become one with Russia, da." It was not a question. His voice was low and rugged filled with want and desire.

"What...what gave you tha-that idea?" Matthew was sure that his face was completely red from embarrassment, alcohol, and the way the taller man's eyes wondered over his half naked body.

"You mean "who," sweet Matvey." Russia kissed Matthew's forehead, gently. "The Capitalistic-Pig said you would become one with Russia." Another kiss on his nose. "And for a good price, too, da." There was, what could be mistaken for, child-like glee on Russia's face as he said this.

"Wh...what?...Al...He...No...He wouldn't." Matthew stared at the Russian who was currently kissing random places on his face, softly, but never his lips, allowing him to babble.

"But he did." A slight touch of the lips to Matthew's neck. He licked the pale skin ever so slightly. It seemed to break Matthew from his mumbling daze. He struggled in the stronger man's grasp, trying to get his wrists free. The hand that Russia had been using to hold his chin was now gently running fingers across Matthew's naked chest.

"N...NON! Let go!...S'il vous plaît. Non!" Matthew kept twisting to pull himself away from the Russian. Still feeling weak and dizzy from the drinks he had consumed earlier with Alfred, he only managed to fall backwards on the bed he had been standing in front of.

"So...Matvey wants to do this the hard way, da? I had actually hoped Matvey would not be like the others." Russia sighed. "I have no choice, da." Ivan's face had grown dark and more predator-like than before, lust and determination now in his eyes. He pinned the smaller nation's hands above his head, tying them to the headboard with his scarf.

"Non! ALFRED! HELP! NON!" Matthew started to scream when Russia leaned over him to tie the knots tight.

"You call for him who sold you? Poor sweet Matvey." Russian looked sadly down at the struggling blond, he reached down one hand and gently stroked Matthew's face. "This would have been easier if you had only complied." Ivan traced the sides of Mattie's face with his index finger lovingly, but Matthew felt only menace in the action. "I hate to say that Matvey will be getting little to no pleasure from this." Ivan pouted like a child who was told he could have only sugar free cake. For that is how Ivan saw this scene, in comparison.

Ivan held the struggling, pleading nation with bruising force as he sucked and bit his skin leaving purple marks all over the once pristine and pure body. He trailed his lips down the smaller nations jaw line then down his neck to pause over his pulse. He could feel it beating quickly with fear. He smiled and bit down until he heard a sharp gasp. He let go and lapped and sucked at it until a large purple bruise showed up. Once his work was done he continued to kiss and suck down to Matthew's nipples where he took one in his mouth and bit down.

"NON!" Matthew begged, "NON! NOOO-" Matthew's pleas were cut short as Ivan stuffed the end of his scarf into Matthew's mouth, silencing him.

Placing his knee on his victim's waist so that he could not struggle Ivan moved his hand to Matthew's other nipple and began to tweak and pull on it. After he had Matthew's nipples standing at perk attention he moved his lips downward, once again, while his other hand moved up to play with that one wayward curl on the top of Matthew's head, curious to see if it was in any way similar to little Italy's curl. It was. He smirked and decided to change his tactics. He brought his head up to kiss and suck on the curl, running his tongue over it, while his free hand went to pull and tug on the boy's semi-hard member.  
>When he felt he had played with Matthew enough he let go of the boy's now hardened member and sat up sticking two of fingers into his mouth. Barely getting the two fingers wet, he withdrew them and shoved them up the small blond's tight, virginal hole.<p>

Matthew's eyes widened and a muffled scream made it past the scarf that filled his mouth as two of Ivan's thick fingers plunged into him. He clenched down on them trying to remove the intrusions from his body but it didn't seem to faze Ivan in the least as he continued to thrust his fingers into the boy, scissoring them to loosen him. His ass burned with the pain of the intrusion. Just as quick as Ivan shoved his fingers in, he removed them. When the fingers had been removed, Matthew relaxed, struggling to breathe through the fabric clogging his mouth. When something much larger than Ivan's fingers press up against his opening, for a moment Matthew couldn't figure out what it was. The moment he realised that it was Ivan's dick the Russian thrust in.

Ivan didn't go slow. He didn't give Matthew a chance to adjust. He just thrust himself in to the hilt. Tears weld up in Matthew's eyes, his mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched up off the bed. It felt like he was being ripped in two.

Ivan continued to thrust roughly into Matthew, not caring that he hurt the other, not caring that the hole was now lubricated with blood. All he cared about was his pleasure as he thrust over and over again into the tight hole until he came. Ivan's hot cum flooding Matthew's insides and mixing with the blood before dribbling out onto the sheets.  
>When Ivan had finished he stood up, pulled on his clothing, untied his scarf, not bothering to put it or his coat on, and walked out the door handing a few bills to America as he left.<p>

~~~

For a few minutes Alfred stood there, looking down the hall after Russia, then went inside his room and looked at Matthew. He had rolled over onto his side, a mixture of blood and cum seeping out of his ass and staining the sheets.

Alfred slammed the door. "That's what you get." He snarled, looking down at the younger brother with contempt. "That's what you get for forgetting your place!"

Alfred leaned down and captured his brother's lips in a cruel, demanding, and unwanted kiss.

~~~

Seeing Matthew in that pitiful, frightened state did not make Ivan smile like he thought it would. It was strange. He sort of felt a weird ping in his detachable heart and the feeling confused him as he retreated to his own rooms. He decided to test and see if he felt the same hurtful ping when he was with another. Little Latvia was the one who suffered under him when he returned but he felt nothing. Nothing. And frustration at finding nothing. As hard as Ivan tried that night he couldn't get the blond Canadian's frightened face out of his thoughts. The soft, pure whiteness of his skin that he had taken delight in marking, his light blond locks silky and smooth which he had tugged and pulled on, his deep violet eyes that had held so much innocence and begged him to stop had cried so many tears. Such innocence had been lost to the rest of the world long ago. And he had stolen that innocence from the sweet blond tonight.

~~~

Still in Alfred's bed, Matthew's tears had run dry. He hurt from physical and emotional pain. Russia: he didn't put past something like rape. But for his own brother to do the same to him right after the largest nation, he had not thought it to be possible. But Alfred had screwed him into the bed until early morning. Then he had just left him there, telling him to take a bath and that he'd be back with food after the meeting. (Undoubtedly, he would bring hamburgers from one of his fast-food chains. Something Matthew did not think he could stomach at that moment.) Food. Food was the farthest thing from Matthew's mind. The only thing on his mind was the other night. It kept replaying in his head over and over, torturing him. The way Alfred kissed him, touched him, restrained him, looked at him; the way Ivan had kissed him, held him, looked at him. Ivan had been gentle compared to his brother. Why? Why did his brother seem to hold such hatred and malice towards him? He ached at the thought of his brother hating him.

His brother had been drunk, of course that was the answer to how he acted. But still...Ivan had claimed that he was only collecting what was promised to him. When Matthew had promised him nothing. Ivan had claimed it had been Alfred who had, Matthew shuddered, sold him. When had Alfred done such a thing? Why?

Slowly, with great care Matthew stood up and walked slowly into the bathroom to try and clean himself of last night's sins.

~~~

Matthew was sitting quietly on the couch, contemplating last night's events and the words Ivan had spoken to him when Alfred returned.

"Hey, bro! I brought McDonald's!" The door of the room clicked shut as Alfred tossed the sack of food onto Matthew's lap. "Oh man! I had a huge hangover this morning! What 'bout you, Mattie?"

The World's fool was acting as though nothing happened between arriving at the hotel last night to when he left this morning. He acted like he didn't notice Canada cringe when he sat a little too close to him on the small sofa in the room.

Alfred usually ignored his mistakes when he was sorry, so Canada hoped that this was just his way of saying, "Let's forget last night." All Canada could do was play along, hoping he was right.

"Um, yeah, Al. Really bad hangover." He looked up at his elder brother and gave him a trembling smile.

"We should do it again, soon! Haha! I heard Germany is a big drinker. So, I invited him to go drinking tomorrow night. Italy is coming, too! What do you say, Mattie? You in?"

Well, he didn't want to be rude. Besides, Italy was harmless. "Sure, Al."


End file.
